


The Four

by jrlavelle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Powerful, Teenagers, extraterrestrial, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrlavelle/pseuds/jrlavelle
Summary: Vesi, Angel, Coquin, and Roche always felt out of place with everyone else, though oddly connected with one another. Each person has their own superhuman ability… but what is their purpose? What must they use these extraterritorial abilities for, and will they be used for good?





	The Four

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever story on here.. not really sure how this works, but there are going to be plenty of chapters! not just one. i promise. enjoy!

Prologue

An old, but grand grandfather clock began to chime in the hallway of Sierra and her husband’s home. The woman looked at her wrist watch, noting that it was about her bed time. Pushing her long curly hair away from her eyes, Sierra stood up from her bed and padded to the bathroom. There, she knew she would find Ashton, her husband. Peeking around the corner, she confirmed her thoughts.

Sierra walked up behind Ashton and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ashton brushed his teeth in silence and did not stop when she appeared. However, he did hum once he felt her small arms wrap around him.

“I love you,” Sierra whispered lovingly.

Ashton’s heart felt like it flipped in his chest. Love made every limb in his body tingle. Spitting out toothpaste and wiping his mouth, Ashton turned around and kissed his lover gently on the side of her mouth.

“I love you, too.”

The grandfather clock still chimed in the hallway. Neither one of the two really noticed this weird occurrence since they were so used to the clock going off every hour. Once the tall, ebony clock silenced, a loud crash automatically came right afterward.

Alarm shot through the couple. Ashton quickly looked around for anything to defend his wife and him and only saw a toilet scrubber. Grabbing it, he raced out into the hallway and peered into the nearest bedroom. Nobody.

A loud cry rang from the farthest door on the right. Shock and confusion pulsed from Ashton and Sierra. The cry sounded like a baby.

Sierra suddenly pushed past her husband, a sudden realisation dawning on her.

“Honey, no—“ Ashton attempted to call his wife back, but she already entered the farthest room. The room closest to the ebony grandfather clock.

Chiming began to play once more. The cries began once more. Ashton felt like he was in some sort of horror movie with how this night was playing out. He ran into the room. Sierra was facing away from him, looking as if she was holding something in her arms.

The crying got louder as he neared his wife. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw the most beautiful baby he’d ever laid his eyes upon.

Sierra’s eyes were shining like stars.

Vesi.

“Vesi,” Sierra whispered. “Her name is Vesi.”

Just down the road, another infertile couple heard a loud crash followed by a baby screeching. This same occurrence happened only two more times. Each event happened at precisely the same minute.

Every couple, holding one baby, slowly inched toward a window and stared out at the sky. A meteor shower poured overhead.

“This… is the work of God,” Sierra whispered to herself.


End file.
